Konoha, Apocalypse of the dead
by Ryukumi
Summary: Todo apuntaba a que seria un día tranquilo para los chicos en el instituto konoha, pero todo esta apunto de cambiar cuando una misteriosa infección llega, y no es una que se pueda simplemente lidiar con una simple vacuna, podrán los chicos estar a salvo y escapar de este apocalipsis ¿zombie?


Konoha, Apocalypse of the dead

Holaaa, Bueno, Verán, Hace tiempo había visto Highschool of the Dead... Y me encanto, bueee aunque los qué le vieron sabrán qué tenia ecchi, cosa que a veces irritaba porqué mostraban más parte dé las mujeres y uno cómo "_No chinges, pon él gore weeeeee, no seas mamon_"... Bueno...Hace algunas semanas tuve un arranque dé esos "_Ahhh quiero ver este anime, es muy bueno y me gusto_" .. No se sí a otros les ah pasado o yo soy la única rara .. Bueno, después dé verle, se me ocurrió escribir un fanfic parodia basado en Highschool of the Dead, y me dije "_Porqué no wee_" ... Así fue como se me ocurrió hacer él fic, es algo así cómo una parodia y puede qué él contenido parezca al dé él anime, ooh .. Como también puede que la mayor parte de la historia sea dé mí invención... Pero hay algunos aspectos qué me parecieron sería bueno qué fuesen iguales

**En Highschool of the Dead :**

*_Takashi Komuro*  
Es el protagonista de la serie. De 17 años, se encontraba cursando segundo antes del desastre. Es probablemente el primero del grupo en percatarse de los zombies, por lo que intentó alertar a Rei para que escaparan del colegio antes que se expandiera la infección, sin embargo esta se rehusó. Tiene un carácter bastante amable y servicial con sus amigos, pero en presencia de gente que desee dañar a sus seres queridos se vuelve bastante agresivo._

_*Rei Miyamoto*  
Una de las protagonistas femeninas de la misma edad que Takashi y amiga de la infancia de este._ _Cuando eran niños, Rei le prometió a él que se casarían cuando fueran mayores, y desde entonces ella lo amó. Sin embargo, la indecisión del chico hizo que ella no fuera capaz de mantener sus sentimientos. Con el corazón roto, buscó consuelo en su amigo Hisashi e ignoró a Takashi, al mismo tiempo que esperaba olvidar el dolor. Enfureció cuando Takashi mató a Hisashi, ya que éste se convirtió en zombie. Aún cuando Rei siente resentimiento, mientras avanza la serie, vuelve a desarrollar sentimientos hacia Takashi. No le gustan las armas de fuego y prefiere usar las blancas.__Es una buena luchadora cuerpo a cuerpo que utiliza objetos como lanzas, pues ha sido una hábil miembro del club de soujutsu. Si la ocasión lo requiere, utiliza armas de fuego_

_*Saeko Busujima*  
Líder del club de kendō  
de su escuela y última campeona nacional de la misma disciplina, cursa tercero antes de los eventos principales. De apariencia seria y callada, protege a sus compañeros en múltiples ocasiones, y aun así, el hecho de luchar y ver sangre le provoca un intenso placer que, como bien ella admite y a diferencia de Takashi y Kohta, proviene de años antes de la historia principal. Tiene un carácter muy maduro, aunque a veces se comporta de manera muy atrevida y es la única del grupo que desde el primer momento no muestra escrúpulos para asesinar._

_*Saya Takagi*  
Amiga de la infancia de Takashi, cursa segundo en el mismo instituto que el resto. Debido al éxito de sus padres en sus respectivos empleos, se siente obligada a ser la estudiante ""perfecta"" para satisfacerlos, y de ahí su carácter orgulloso y presumido. Presenta frecuentes cambios de humor en presencia de Kohta o de Takashi, además de por su peinado, este personaje es una clara muestra deTsundere  
. Se puede ver en el anime que en el capítulo 1 cuando está escapando del Instituto junto a Kota, está quejándose por no haber ido con Takashi cuando tuvo la oportunidad, ya que esta enamorada de el desde el jardín de infancia. Al final empieza a sentir aprecio por kota._

_*Kohta Hirano*  
Segundo y último miembro masculino del equipo, va a la misma clase de Saya. De aspecto obeso, burlesco y sin tener éxito académico, deportivo, ni social. Cobarde e ingenuo al principio más adelante demuestra ser de gran utilidad debido a que le apasionan las armas de fuego (y las maneja con gran maestría), a tal extremo que su personalidad cambia radicalmente llegando a poner la cara de un psicópata . Al parecer siente algo por Saya._

_*Shizuka Marikawa*__  
): La enfermera de la escuela. Presenta un cuerpo exuberante y (en la mayoría de los casos) una actitud despreocupada e infantil. Claramente tiene edad suficiente para conducir, hecho que permite al grupo escapar en autobús del instituto, e incluso utiliza un humvee._

_*Alice Maresato* Ella es la más joven del grupo. Su padre fue asesinado frente de sus propios ojos por unas personas que lo apuñalaron por pedirles ayuda. Fue salvada gracias a Kohta y Takashi. Ella no hace grandes cosas en el grupo al principio, después se vuelve de utilidad para Kohta ya que ella se encarga de entregarle las municiones cuando Kohta se queda sin más balas. También va siempre acompañada de "Zeke", un pequeño perro al cual adoptan en el mismo capítulo en el cual la rescatan a ella. El perro no tiene ningún protagonismo en el grupo, aparte de ser una gran compañía para Alice. Siente mucho afecto por Kohta y Takashi, al cual llama a este último como "Onii-chan", aunque también se lleva bien con las chicas del grupo._

**En … Konoha, Apocalypse of the dead**

Compare a muchos personajes y veía cual se parecía a cada quien,la verdad no había mucho parecido con los personajes de naruto, pero como pude busque algo…

***Takashi Komuro = Uchiha Sasuke** : Me vino esa idea dé qué sasuke se parecía a él luego dé ver qué él la serie takashi tenia él rol del líder, y para ese rol quien mejor qué sasuke, Claro qué su carácter no se parece, pero pensé en sasuke cómo una persona qué defenderá a los suyos con todas sus fuerzas y tiene estrategias y planes para las situaciones difíciles, fue ese pensamiento él qué me hizo dejar a sasuke cómo él lider del grupo.

***Rei Miyamoto = Haruno Sakura** : Rei es una chica explosiva, y aunque se vea delicada se sabía defender y ser ruda, cosa qué saku también tiene, aparte me pareció qué las personalidades a pesar de no ser tan iguales se podían ligar, con él avance dé la serie se vería, Me imagine a saku como una chica luchadora, qué no se rendía, qué buscaba una solución, qué a pesar de querer llorar se mantenía firme, ese pensamiento me hizo dejar a saku cómo la protagonista principal femenina y la chica del líder.

***Saeko Busujima = Sabaku no Gaara** : Ahora dirán "Pero qué mierda, es hombre'', y lo sé, pero mí Gaara está bien perfecto para ese papel, pero claro esta qué esa loquera dé excitación por matar y sangre no la tendrá... Sólo me imagine a Gaara con esa actitud madura, seria y fría, y a la vez provocativa, Seguro de sí mismo y dispuesto a proteger a los suyos, fue algo qué me convenció totalmente para dejarle como él esgrimista del grupo y él segundo al mandó quizás?.

***Saya Takagi = ?**

* **Akatsuna no Ryukumi** : Dirán... ''Pero qué mierda?! Ella no está'' . jee pues Ryukumi mí lindo personaje, creado por mí, como todos tiene un papel importante él la historia :) .. Aparte, tendrá algo él común con Kohta (Naruto), y es la afición por las armas y su perfecto manejo en las mismas.

***Kohta Hirano = Uzumaki Naruto** : naruto es un chico bastante quedo al principio, pero después demostrara qué puede proteger a los qué quiere, tiene una personalidad torpe e infantil pero se compensa con su gran destres en él manejo de armas, y cuando él momento lo amerita pone total seriedad en él asunto, me pareció perfecto ponerlo como él franco tirador y experto en armas del grupo.

***Shizuka Marikawa = Hyuga Hinata** : Y dirán WTF... Pero sí se analiza sus personalidades se parecen un poco, en este caso hina es una chica muy tímida y tranquila, relajada y en él trayecto tanto ella como la dra shizuka tenían qué ser defendida, claro qué mí hina tampoco se quedara dé brazos cruzados en la historia, hinata como la chica tranquila del grupo, pero qué se sabía defender cuando lo ameritara la situación, me pareció perfecto.

***Alice Maresato = Hyuga hanabi** : La pequeña hanabi formara parte dé la historia como la menor del grupo, le tomara mucho cariño a los chico y descubrirá qué tiene una hermana mayor.

Bueno... También quiero su ayuda con respecto a él avance dé lo qué será la historia. Falta él cupo dé Saya... Quien piensan qué puede quedárselo? ...

También propongo un juego

Yamanaka Ino  
Ama Tenten  
Sabaku no Temari  
Matsuri  
Uzumaki karin  
Nara shikamaru  
sabaku no kankuro  
Hyuga Neji  
Inuzuka Kiba  
Aburame Shino  
akimichi Choji  
Rock Lee  
Sai  
Hatake kakashi

Deben votar solo por 3 .. Los personajes con menos puntos serán comidos u.u ... Hay tiempo... No empezaran a ser comido personajes conocidos hasta después del Cap 3... También es inmune él personaje qué tenga más votos para ser saya ...

ejemplo ... :

"Pienso qué tenten debería representar a saya

Los personajes por quien voto son:  
temari, matsuri y kiba"

Ese es un ejemplo .. Y si quieren un hombre también puede representar el papel dé saya... Bueno eso es todo .. Nos leemos luego..


End file.
